Love the Way You Love Me
by XX00Meg00XX
Summary: "She shouldn't be letting him lay her down on one of the round tables in the back of the bar, but she loves the way he loves her and she wants him, right now." A steamy post ep for 7X07.


**A/N: A fun, steamy, smutty post ep for 7X07, inspired by the behind the scenes photo that Stana tweeted. This is M-rated for a reason, you have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over Castle or its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>For Lou, your inspiration and friendship are the cream to my coffee. xo<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Love the Way You Love Me<strong>

* * *

><p>Usually this kind of thing is totally against her rules. She's always loved the thrill that exhibitionism entails, but she's never actually acted on it in quite this way. It starts with heated kisses and Castle pressed up against her in every delicious way possible and then she's backed up against the wall in the saloon of the Dude Ranch they're staying at and she can't possibly tell him to quit.<p>

It's well after closing time and everyone has retreated to their rooms and the bar tender looks keen on retiring to his as well. Castle gives him a nod and he leaves them to do as they please only stopping to throw a wink over his shoulder.

She shouldn't want him this bad when she can have him anytime she wants, but they're newlyweds and he's her husband and she wants him all the damn time. She shouldn't be letting him lay her down on one of the round tables in the back of the bar, but she loves the way he loves her and she wants him, right now.

He hovers over her, growling something in her ear about how hot she looks in the white lace corset dress and if it gets this type of reaction from him she'll wear something similar every day for the rest of her life.

His mouth is all over her skin, every bare piece he can reach and it ignites a trail of heat and want in its wake. She reaches for the front of the corset where the tiny hooks hold it in place around her torso, but he quickly knocks her hands away and pins her wrists above her head.

She loves it when he takes control like this.

His answering growl to her whimper sends a sea of goose bumps over her entire body. "Leave it on."

And yes she will leave it on because as much as she wants her naked skin pressed to his, something about him ravishing her on a table in the saloon while she's still half clothed is really doing it for her.

He groans when he slips his hand under the skirt of her dress and finds nothing but more bare skin. "You've been like this all day and you didn't tell me?"

She smirks and bucks her hips, searching for more contact then he's giving her. "What would be the fun in that, Castle?"

He dips his fingers into her folds then, letting the evidence of how bad she wants him coat them before he drags one finger slowly up to her clit and circles. She whimpers and curses begin to fall from her mouth and god, she doesn't think she's ever been this wet before. Maybe they need to engage in public sex more often.

"Castle," she huffs out, breathless with what he's doing to her body. "I want you, inside me, now!"

He grins down at her as he slides his fingers from her dripping core and starts the work his belt free. She's impatient and needy and by the time he's pushed his pants and boxers down his legs, she's got the skirt of her dress hiked up around her waist.

She spreads her legs for him and one look at her glistening, pink, swollen flesh has him throbbing almost painfully. She starts to protest that he's taking too long when all at once he pushes inside of her, one quick, hard thrust that fills her so completely that she can't help but cry out. He silences her cries with his lips, hard and punishing against her own.

His thrusts are fast, hard, and dirty. He fills her again and again until they're both racing towards the explosive release they both desire. He's her husband and he's fucking her in a place where anyone could walk in and see them, and fuck, she loves the way he loves her.

One perfectly angled thrust against her g-spot and she tightens around him, eyes clamped shut and mouth open in a silent scream as her orgasm washes over her again and again. The waves of pleasure crest over her body, never ending pleasure consuming every part of her and when Castle spills inside of her she has to press her lips to his, each swallowing the others cries of ecstasy.

Castle collapses on top of her, silently thankful that the table they've chosen is sturdy. She's panting, the corset making it a little harder to catch her breath than usual. It's so hot, she's so hot and she's his wife. And fuck, he needs her again.

He lifts off her and pulls her up off the table with him. They quickly adjust their clothing to somewhat presentable and this time when he carries her to their room it's for an entirely different reason. They gladly upgraded to the bigger room and when he crosses through the entryway into the room they both hum their approval.

He sets her gently on the bed, slowly sliding his hands down her body as he moves them to the place where the corset is hooked. She breathes deeply as he releases the tiny hooks and frees her from the tight confines of the garment. When at the last part of it falls free she stands and lets the white slip from her body, and although Castle has seen her bare many times before, she's never looked more beautiful than right now.

She's less demanding this time, slowly easing back onto the bed and watching as he removes his clothing. She licks her lips when his boxers hit the floor and his already hardening length stares up at her. A fresh wave of arousal seeps through her body and straight to her core and she gasps at the feeling of it dripping down her thighs. No one's ever had the effect on her that he does.

He climbs over her body but she surprises him when her leg wraps around his waist and quickly flips them over. He smirks up at her, running his hands over the soft plains of her stomach, over the flare of her hips and up to the soft weight of her breasts. She gasps when his thumbs tease over her sensitive nipples and she leans down to press her lips to his.

She's still kissing him when she lifts her hips and sinks down on to him and he groans into her mouth. She'd thought that round two would be slow and tender, but her body has other plans and it seems his does as well. Oh well, round three can be slower, after all they've got four days to do this.

She rises above him, lifting her hips so that he slips almost free from her before slamming back down, letting her cry of pleasure ring out through the room this time.

"Hold on tight, Cowboy, I'm gonna give you the ride of your life."

His answering growl tells her that her words are totally doing it for him.

"Fuck, Kate. Have I ever told you that I love the way you love me?"

She laughs a glorious, happy melody that echoes around the room. "The feeling's mutual, Babe, but I'd be happy to let you tell me again, or better yet, show me."

It was well into the next day before they made it to the slow and tender round.

* * *

><p><em>Would love to hear your thoughts! Xo<em>


End file.
